The First Night
by Sails01
Summary: The first night Jack and Audrey share together.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all, this is a story about the first night Jack and Audrey share together. I like to think that it is tasteful and explores the emotional side of all of this but it is also pretty sexy. I decided to publish this as a stand alone story given the nature of it but it slots in as a chapter in my other story "A New Beginning" which is all about how their relationship started. No need to read it though as this story works by itself. I like to keep my stories realistic and authentic to the characters so I hope you see that in this story. There will be another chapter or two after this one so I hope you like it._

* * *

 **December 2004**

It was a Saturday night and Jack and Audrey were nearing the end of a beautiful dinner at a romantic little restaurant. Jack had met Audrey at her house earlier in the evening where they had relaxed and had a drink together before walking out to dinner, the restaurant within walking distance from Audrey's house. They had eaten delicious meals, enjoyed a glass of wine and Audrey had convinced Jack to share a small dessert with her. They had been extremely affectionate with each other all evening and neither of them had been able to stop smiling for hours. Their relationship was progressing better than either had hoped for and they were both experiencing a true, deep happiness with the other that they hadn't felt in a very long time. They had both picked up on their intense connection tonight, intimacy in their touches, glances and voices. They were also thinking of their conversation a few days ago where they both agreed that they felt good about taking their relationship to the next stage, both suspecting where the night would take them.

While Audrey went to the bathroom, Jack paid for their dinner. Audrey came back and saw the cheque paid for on the table and kissed Jack's cheek gently, thanking him for dinner. Jack helped Audrey into her coat and they left the restaurant hand in hand. They exited onto the street which was beautifully lit up and decorated in preparation for Christmas which was only a few weeks away now. Although it was cold, they were bundled up warmly in their coats and agreed to take a longer route back to Audrey's house, getting to walk through and experience the most decorated streets. Jack said that it was like a fairytale, never having experienced a true winter Christmas, California barely counting. They held hands, wrapped their arms around each other and kissed a few times during their romantic meander back to Audrey's house, stopping to look at and admire the lights and decorations, both of them getting carried away in each other's affection and romance along the way.

* * *

As they approached Audrey's house, Audrey turned to Jack and put her arms around his neck, him wrapping his arms around her too before smiling at each other and and leaning in for a kiss that was sensual, deep and full of anticipation and promise.

Audrey pulled back from the kiss and looked into Jack's eyes. "Do you want to stay the night?" she asked, smiling.

"I'd love to" Jack said, returning her smile. "Are you sure?" he checked.

Audrey leant in to kiss him again then rested her forehead against his before saying "Yes, are you?".

"Yes" Jack replied, caressing her face with his hands, feeling excited but also feeling a little nervous. He trusted Audrey though and wanted to do this with her so much which helped his nerves settle. They took a moment to smile at each other before Audrey turned and led Jack into her house.

Audrey knew that this was what she wanted but naturally she felt a little nervous. She wanted this to be great and was also nervous as she hadn't done this with someone new for over ten years. Jack knew this though, having touched on this topic in few words but both understanding what was being said, during one of their previous conversations. Jack had also opened up about his thoughts on this and Audrey knew that taking this step meant a lot to him too, for various reasons. Audrey knew that Jack was probably nervous just like she was. Audrey reminded herself that this was the fun of a new relationship, leaning and discovering each other.

Audrey led Jack up the few stairs to her door. As she found her keys and unlocked the door, she felt Jack's hands on her hips and him kissing her neck from behind. Jack's touch was exciting but also made her feel at ease, every touch confirming how much he cared for her wanted her. Her nerves started to dissipate, filled instead with thoughts of how much she liked and trusted Jack and her anticipation and excitement to share this with him starting to take over. Audrey got them inside as quickly as possible and they were both quick to pull off their coats as soon as they could.

Audrey hung her coat up then turned to Jack and tilted her head. "Well…" she said seductively.

Jack looked at Audrey with more desire than she'd ever seen. "God, I have waited for this" Jack thought to himself. "Come here" he said, pulling her towards him, not wanting to wait another second. Jack placed a hand against Audrey's cheek and another on her back, holding her close to him as he kissed her hungrily. They were craving each other at every level and Audrey returned his kiss with just as much desire, letting herself start to get lost in him. Once they started, neither thought another nervous thought. They completely trusted each other and trusted this intimacy between them, everything feeling so right.

Once in each other's arms, they took turns between kissing and touching new parts of each other's bodies, both revelling in the feeling. Deep, sensual kisses were mixed with lighter, softer kisses mixed again with trailing their lips all over each other, getting tangled in each other. Audrey kissed up and down Jack's neck, along his jawline to his lips then again to his neck, repeating this a couple of times as she untucked his shirt and let her hands touch the bare skin of his back, sending pleasurable shivers all over his body. Jack groaned as she continued and pulled her body closer against his. Jack then slipped his hands below Audrey's shirt and caressed her soft skin as he kissed her neck, Audrey moaning softly in his ear.

Audrey started excitedly unbuttoning Jack's shirt, pushing it off him as soon as she could and finally let her hands roam free over his well defined, very masculine body. Audrey had pictured this many times and thought she knew what to expect, anticipating how muscular and sexy Jack would be but he had far exceeded her expectations. Audrey leant back a little to let her eyes admire the most perfect male body she had ever seen and said "Mmm wow". They both smiled at each other widely before Audrey's gaze returned back to his body, letting her eyes and hands explore his attractively tattooed arms and shoulders, his masculine chest with the perfect amount of hair; a little but not too much and his well defined abdomen, Jack enjoying her touch. Audrey's exploration was brief though as Jack was soon reaching for her, kissing her and making a move on getting some of her clothes off.

Jack grabbed the bottom of Audrey's shirt and started pulling up, Audrey lifting her arms to help him. Once her arms were free, Audrey took advantage of Jack's still elevated arms and ran her hands down the underside of his arms, his underarms and his sides. Jack shivered as her fingers brushed over his underarms and down. Audrey noticed this and playfully said "Hmm". They smiled at each other and giggled. Audrey kept caressing his sides, running her fingers up and down. "Mmm" Jack said, this time anticipating her touch in such a sensitive location and loving the feel of it. Jack let his eyes sweep over Audrey's exposed upper body, Audrey seeing the desire heighten in his eyes and face.

Audrey leant in to kiss Jack, her hands caressing his chest now and Jack letting his hands wander over the beautiful, soft skin that had just been exposed to him. Audrey felt a surge of energy run through her body upon feeling their bare skin against each other's as they pulled each other as close as possible. As they kissed and touched, Jack skilfully undid Audrey's pants and started pushing them off her, Audrey assisting in making sure she was out of them completely. Audrey was now standing in front of Jack in nothing but a set of sexy, black, lacy underwear that was not hiding very much from him. Jack reached out for her hands and leant back, holding her hands, letting himself look at her beautiful body. Jack exhaled and slowly, intently said "You're so beautiful Audrey", thinking to himself that every inch of her was absolutely perfect. It was Audrey's turn to smile at Jack now. They kissed again and Jack let himself explore all of her beautiful, newly exposed curves, her back, butt, hips, abdomen and breasts, Audrey moaning quietly as his hands traveled over her.

Audrey then reached for Jack's pants, unbuckling, unbuttoning and pushing them down to join her pants. They were now almost completely exposed to each other save for their underwear. Jack and Audrey's hands continued passionately exploring each other as they kissed. It was all so exciting. They tenderly touched each other's bodies, every kiss and touch filled with love. Although it was very sexual, there was a sensual intimacy, a romance to it all. As they progressed, Jack felt warmth and desire spread throughout his whole body, down his neck, back and into his pelvis and Audrey could feel the pleasurable pressure between her legs intensify. Audrey could also feel Jack's excitement growing between their bodies, heat and desire building between them by the second. Audrey broke their kiss to kiss down Jack's neck and chest before she reached for Jack's hands, saying "come on", turning around and leading him to her bedroom.

* * *

Jack wrapped his arms around Audrey from behind, touching her and leaning over her shoulder to kiss the side of her face and neck as they walked. "Mmm I've been dreaming of this" Jack whispered into her ear. Audrey laughed softly and said "Me too". As they walked into her bedroom, Jack happily noticed that the bedside lamps were on, giving the room a soft glow. Audrey had strategically left them on earlier in the evening in anticipation for exactly this. Audrey wrapped her arms around Jack's neck and they started kissing again. Jack's hands caressed Audrey's back for a few moments before making their way to her bra. After months of desire and longing for her, Jack reminded himself to not get too carried away from this point, wanting to continue slowly and enjoy every moment of this with her. Audrey pulled away from their kiss and looked into Jack's eyes, maintaining eye contact as he undid the clasp. Jack leant down to kiss Audrey's shoulder before he slipped her bra off, kissing her neck and letting his hands run up and down her now bare back before leaning back and gazing at her body appreciatively, incredibly excited by the sight. Jack said "Mmm Audrey" as he leant back in to kiss her, hands now stroking, caressing and gently massaging her beautiful, soft, bare breasts. Audrey moaned into his mouth, mid-kiss, when his hands made contact with her breasts. Eventually Jack's hands started wandering again and he moved to kiss Audrey's neck. Jack then manoeuvred them slightly and gently guided Audrey back and onto the bed where she laid down comfortably.

Jack took a chance to look down at Audrey. Her nearly naked body was even more incredible than he had imagined. He took in her beautiful, long blonde hair that was fanned out around her, the hunger in her eyes that she was looking at him with and her chest rising and falling quickly with anticipation. Jack shifted himself onto the bed and climbed on top of her, leaning down to resume their heated kisses. As they parted from one of their kisses, Jack took his opportunity to tour Audrey's body, now in prime position to tenderly explore and appreciate every inch of her. Jack delicately kissed his way along Audrey's jawline to her earlobe, Audrey turning her head to the side to allow him full access. Jack spent a deliciously long time kissing his way down her neck to her collarbone, shoulder and then tantalisingly trailed his lips down her chest until he reached her left breast where he spent some time learning the area with his lips and tongue; circling, kissing, licking, sucking. He ignored her nipple for a while before he closed in on it, Audrey moaning softly as he touched her. Jack then continued lower, over Audrey's well defined abdomen, kissing her bellybutton and running his tongue from her left hip, along the top of her panties to her right hip, then taking the same path up the right side of her body, completing his tour in reverse. Jack then spent a little while moving back and forth between each breast and let his hands join in, enjoying her body, finally his to adore. Audrey was moaning a little louder now, Jack throughly enjoying the sound and paying the upmost attention, continuing to touch her in line with her reactions.

The sexual chemistry between them was incredibly strong, but felt comfortable and natural at the same time. Audrey felt like she was in heaven, Jack's hands and mouth exactly where they were supposed to be. Jack's touch was soft and loving but passionate and electric at the same time. Everywhere he moved became her new favourite place to be touched but then he'd move again and she'd have the same thought. Audrey couldn't help but wonder what he would do to the rest of her if he was already making her feel this amazing and they had only just started. Her train of thought dissipated quickly though, overcome by feelings, emotions and the pleasure and sensation Jack was causing in her. Audrey let Jack know how much she was enjoying this by moaning and using her hands to caress his head, neck and shoulders as he continued.

* * *

Jack returned to Audrey's lips, kissing again before Audrey pushed him onto his back and rolled on top of him. They kept kissing as they moved, Jack's hand in Audrey's hair and Audrey pressing her body into his, feeling their chests and abdomens pressed firmly against each other. Audrey was incredibly excited to finally have Jack in bed with her and more than ready to explore his gorgeous body. Audrey pushed herself up a little, supporting herself with one arm, glancing and smiling at the sight of Jack's extremely attractive upper body again. Audrey caressed Jack's neck, chest, shoulder and arm with her other hand, admiring his body before she lowered her head back to him and let her lips and tongue join her hand in exploring all of these new parts of him.

Audrey made her way down Jack's body, paying attention to his neck, kissing every inch of his chest, moving down over his abdomen, kissing from side to side, spending extra time on the particularly sensitive spots that she found. Jack sighed and ran his hands all over Audrey's back and shoulders as she tenderly explored his chest and moved his hands into her hair by the time she got to his abdomen, encouraging her as she moved lower down his body. Audrey noticed a few scars on Jack's body along her journey, confirming his stories. Audrey was completely unfazed though; they were part of him and she made sure to kiss each of them as she worked down his body, a symbol of how much she was healing him. This didn't go unnoticed by Jack who continued to tenderly touch her as she kissed him. Audrey moved lower, kissing and using her tongue on the line of Jack's hips and pubic bone, looking up at Jack every so often, his sexy gaze confirming what she was doing to him and making her tingle even more. Audrey reached down and stroked his inner thighs then moved lower again and started kissing him there, letting her hand finally roam over his boxers, touching everything through the thin material.

Jack was almost stunned with feeling, lying back feeling like he was in heaven as Audrey worked her magic. It had been so long since he was touched like this and Audrey's touch was so much more than he had dreamed of. He didn't know if a woman had ever made him this crazy. He was experiencing mixed sensations from her; the light brush of her hand, then more pressure from her hand, tender kisses, passionate kisses, her hot breath and wet tongue all over his body, Audrey moved incredibly and created an exciting, perfect rhythm of sensation all over his body, every touch fulfilling built up desires but igniting so many more.

Audrey continued for a few moments before she sat up a little and swiftly pulled Jack's boxers off him, tossing them off the bed. Audrey took a moment to look over Jack's body, particularly what had just been exposed to her. Audrey was incredibly impressed with that she'd uncovered and bit her lip and let out a soft, involuntary moan as she let her gaze rest there for a few moments, Jack thinking that he had never seen anything sexier in his life.

Jack groaned as Audrey started using her hand to stroke everything that had just been exposed to her, Audrey feeling how hard he was. Audrey laid down again, returning her lips to the surrounding area, his inner thighs, hips, pubic bone and abdomen, intensifying Jack's pleasure as her hand kept stroking him. Audrey herself felt more turned on and desperate for Jack by the second, discovering all of these new parts of Jack and enjoying feeling Jack's strong arms and hands caress her as she pleasured his body. Audrey continued for a while before she slowly kissed her way back up Jack's body to his lips.

They rolled onto their sides and kissed, Audrey's hand unrelenting the whole time. Jack let out a few uneven breaths as she stroked him harder. "Audrey" he moaned, eyes closed. It was so amazing. Audrey could see and feel Jack enjoying this and she loved what she was doing to him. After some time, Audrey stopped stroking Jack and wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him. Jack wanted her so much and kissed her with a new searing hunger, fuelled by what she had just ignited in him and the feel of her beautiful, feminine, nearly naked body pressed into him as they kissed. They continued kissing, Jack snaking his hands between their bodies to caress Audrey's breasts as they kissed, ragged breathing and more frequent moaning filling the air with sound.

As they kissed, Jack rolled Audrey beneath him again. Audrey pulled Jack against her, loving feeling a very naked and very excited Jack on top of her, feeling all of him and breathing in his gorgeous masculine scent. Jack made his way down Audrey's body again quickly and settled between her legs. As much as he wanted to spend more time on areas he'd previously explored, there were more urgent matters at hand. Jack took his time slowly, deliciously kissing up and down each of her inner thighs, starting from her knees. Jack had thought that Audrey had the most amazing legs since the day he met her and he was excited to finally be paying them attention. Jack then kissed Audrey's abdomen again, her hips and all around her pubic bone, everywhere that was exposed to him. Jack then leant down and placed a kiss right between Audrey's legs, over her panties, Audrey whimpering as he did so. Jack then finally slid her panties off her, removing the last piece of clothing between them.

Jack exhaled shakily, looking down at the sexiest, most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Jack had known that she'd be beautiful but he was blown away. It took a few moments before Jack returned to her eyes, nothing but pure desire in each other's gaze. Jack looked at Audrey intently and said "Audrey, you really are so beautiful". Audrey pulled him back to her for another intense, heated kiss, hands running up and down his back. Audrey then reached between them to stroke Jack and pull him even closer, letting him know that she was ready for him, incredibly turned on and desperate for him now.

* * *

Jack felt Audrey moving beneath him, pulling him towards her. Jack pulled his hips back from hers and whispered "Not yet" in her ear. He kissed her neck before moving back down to where he was only a minute ago. Audrey's breathing hitched for a second she realised what he was about to do. She hadn't expected this. She wanted it though and Jack seemed eager, adding to her excitement. Jack kissed Audrey's inner thighs again, edging further up her legs but this time there was nothing in the way between him and the spots that Audrey was dying to feel him touch. Audrey spread her legs wide for him and whispered "Oh God", overcome with desire and anticipation as Jack got even closer, her mind struggling to comprehend what was about to happen. Meanwhile, Jack was very happy to find Audrey just as aroused as he was. Audrey then pushed her hips up to Jack, without consciously intending to, her body wanting him so badly and taking over control of her actions. Audrey's hands found their way to Jack's head, running through his hair and urging him on. Audrey was nearly ready to beg him to touch her where she wanted it most but before she knew it, she felt him. Audrey gasped at first contact and then let out a mix of sighs, whimpers and gentle moans as Jack continued to touch and learn her most sensitive areas, gently exploring everything between her legs with his lips and tongue, Jack savouring every part of her. Jack continued slowly, teasing her before he finally let his tongue circle then close in on his target. Audrey moaned and gripped Jack's hair, feeling intense pleasure and electricity shooting all throughout her body. It had been so long since she felt like this. It was amazing. Jack was incredible.

Jack was thoroughly enjoying himself, finally coming into contact with this beautiful part of Audrey's body, feeling and tasting all of her and making her feel good, eagerly watching her reactions. Jack loved everything about this act and had been imaging doing this with Audrey for so long. It was amazing. He was so turned on. Jack looked up at Audrey as he pleasured her with his mouth. He'd dreamed of seeing her like this, experiencing pure pleasure and it was incredible to witness. She was unbelievably sexy. Jack closed his eyes for a few moments, focusing on the sensations between them as he buried himself between her legs, lavishing her with pleasure as she laid back and let her moans and her hands in his hair, massaging and gently squeezing him, confirm what he was doing to her.

After a few minutes, Jack pulled his mouth away, smiling as he looked up and saw Audrey lying there with her head tossed back, eyes closed, breathing heavily and erratically, her beautiful, perfect breasts and body on display for him. Jack kissed her inner thigh and said "Mmm Audrey".

Audrey felt disappointed when she felt Jack pull away. It had felt so incredibly good and she didn't want him to stop. Her disappointment only lasted a second though as she then felt Jack's fingers caressing her, where his mouth had just been and then felt him move lower and slide a finger inside her. Audrey let out a throaty, desperate moan as he did this. Jack then inserted another finger causing Audrey to moan again, loudly, and arch her back as she felt his fingers start to stroke her greatest desires. Jack's fingers moved inside her and he resumed his oral action, letting his fingers join his mouth in pleasuring her now. Jack had been going slowly, but he now started to increase the pace and intensity of his touches, Audrey feeling an explosion of feeling and sensation as he did so.

Jack was skilfully and expertly using his tongue and fingers to stimulate multiple pleasure points and make Audrey feel all kinds amazing. Jack was gentle and careful with her and had started with slow strokes and touches but he was increasingly firm, giving her the speed and pressure she craved. Audrey's mind was blank now, she was simply overcome by feeling as Jack's warm, wet tongue continued circling and pleasuring her most sensitive spot and his fingers were deliciously stroking, curling and rubbing inside her, causing a crazy amount of intense pleasure, building as he increased his intensity. Audrey didn't think a man had ever touched her like this or made her feel this good and however amazing she expected this to be with Jack, it was even better. "How is he doing this to me" she thought, it was like he knew her body perfectly. "Jack" Audrey breathed, Jack loving the sound.

Jack was thankful for Audrey's reactions, helping him adjust his location, technique and intensity to make sure he was giving her exactly what she craved. Jack was trained to pick up on the tiniest details of body language and used these skills in the bedroom, being supremely attentive and aware to give as much pleasure possible. Not only that but her reactions were turning him on even more. Audrey's previous soft and gentle noises turned into deeper, harder, louder, more passionate moans, her breathing became more ragged, her back was arching and her hips started writhing under him, her whole body going crazy for the amazing sensations he was giving her. Jack was doing his best to ignore his own desires but could feel his increasing need for her and Audrey clenching around his fingers was only making him think of what it would feel like for her to do that to another part of his body.

Jack's fingers had enjoyed their exploration but settled on the most pleasurable spot inside Audrey's body. Jack continued increasing the intensity of his touch here and again with his tongue, zoned in on Audrey's two most intense pleasure points. Audrey lightly pulled on Jack's hair, gripping him with each wave of pleasure, and let out a breathless "Mmm so good". Audrey was engulfed in physical sensation, thoughts only comprising of how amazing Jack was and how amazing this felt, thinking that she had never felt so good in her life.

Audrey could feel herself being pushed to new realms of pleasure and wanted to continue, knowing she could be pushed over the edge in the very near future but also wanted Jack inside her and wanted them to experience these feelings she was experiencing together. Audrey pulled Jack up, him kissing his way back up her body. They looked into each other's eyes when he came up. Audrey smiled and said "That was so good", breathing heavily. Jack smiled back at Audrey and said "Mmm it was" before leaning down to kiss her. Audrey wrapped her arms around him and arched her back up as she felt his hands traveling down and caressing her body. There was so much passion in their kiss. They were kissing desperately and both moaning now. Neither of them could take it any longer. Audrey reached between their bodies and stroked Jack as she looked up at him and said "Jack, now", her voice low and sexy. Jack kissed her neck, right near her ear and asked "Do we need protection?", silently praying that she would say no because he didn't know how he would tear himself away from her right now. "No. I'm on the pill. That's okay with me if it is with you" Audrey said. "Thank God" Jack thought to himself with relief. "That's fine" Jack replied. Jack kissed her neck again then her lips before pulling back to look into her eyes.

* * *

Jack balanced on his hands and knees and positioned himself, desperate to be inside Audrey's gorgeous body now. "Ready?" Jack asked. "Mmm yes" Audrey said, caressing his face. Jack leant down for one more kiss before they looked deep into each other's eyes and Jack slowly pushed himself deep into Audrey's body. Audrey gasped and Jack let out a deep groan as he entered her. As he did so, they were both immediately taken to another level, physically and emotionally, their bodies seeming to fit together perfectly. Audrey could feel Jack pulsing inside of her and the pressure and heat of him filling her up as she stretched around him was already causing so much physical pleasure. At the same time, Audrey's warm, wet tightness was already sending pleasurable sensations up, down and all over Jack's shaft. Jack held still for a moment and they kissed, both feeling beautifully connected to each other. Jack then started moving his hips, slowly, gently, deeply moving inside her.

"Jack" Audrey moaned. If she thought that a man had never made her feel so good a few minutes ago, Jack surpassed those feelings again as their bodies moved together. It was unbelievable. As they moved, Audrey felt a wave of happy, loving emotion come over her. She felt for Jack so deeply and there was so much emotion tied to him finally being inside her, their bodies joined as one and the way he was looking at her and kissing her was making her feel so much for him. Audrey let her hands caress Jack all over, running up and down the length of his back, caressing his neck, lightly running through his hair, stroking his face, keeping it tender and romantic and showing how much she cared for him.

"Audrey baby, you feel amazing" Jack whispered, deeply but softly, so much affection and arousal in his voice. Jack was in pure bliss, mind blank, not thinking and only overcome with feeling right now; how beautiful Audrey was, how good she looked like this, how good she felt, how much he felt for her, how lucky he was. It was incredible. He wanted to feel this way forever. Jack was again paying close attention to her reactions, watching, feeling and listening to confirm what felt good for her and enjoying her hands all over his body. Jack alternated between leaning down to kiss Audrey's lips, face, neck and shoulder and pulling back to gaze at her, unbelievably turned on by her and her reactions, showing him how much she was enjoying this. Jack was completely lost in Audrey, experiencing physical sensations he forgot or maybe didn't even know were possible.

Jack and Audrey moved together easily, naturally and settled into an exciting, pleasurable rhythm, their bodies conversing with each other somehow, knowing what to do to the other. They were both enjoying the slow and intimate sex, lovingly gazing into each other's eyes and kissing and touching wherever they could easily reach. The world seemed to only exist between of the two of them in this moment; the sexual energy, the physical sensations, enjoying the emotions, intense connection and budding love between them. Everything else was drowned out as they lost themselves in each other and focused only on touching and loving and being touched and loved by the other, a language meant just for them. They continued slowly for as long as they could before the intensity and heat started to increase, their breathing accelerated and their moans and groans intensified.

* * *

Jack had been supporting himself on his hands but dropped to his elbows, even closer to Audrey now as their bodies rested and moved completely against each other's. Jack kissed and nuzzled into Audrey's neck and shoulder as he moved inside her, harder and faster now. Audrey lent into Jack, turning to kiss his neck and shoulder, hands continuing to caress his back and head. Audrey then wrapped her legs around Jack, loosely but still locking him against her securely and drawing him deeper, changing their sensations. Jack loved the feel of her soft, smooth feminine legs wrapped around him and they both gave into waves of pleasure that were increasing by the second.

Audrey was enjoying Jack's strong, warm body moving against her, inside her, feeling bliss take over her whole body, moaning deeper and louder than she had been, starting to lose control now. "You're amazing" she whispered. He was, he was hitting all the right spots and moving at an incredible pace, to a perfect rhythm now. Jack had had her so close before he even got inside her, she was already in heaven and every stroke now was just heightening her feelings, Jack continuing to increase the intensity. "Mmm yes, there" Audrey moaned, encouraging him. Audrey let one hand rest against Jack's head, caressing him lovingly and let the other move over his body constantly, squeezing his shoulders, running the length of his back, down to his butt. Jack continued to increase the intensity and Audrey let her head tip back and to the side, closing her eyes. It was all so amazing.

A few minutes was already too much before they found themselves close to the edge. Jack closed his eyes and focused on the sensations within his body, moving inside Audrey, groaning her name in her ear. It was all so exciting and passionate and he didn't remember ever feeling this good, unable to believe how amazing it was. He was relishing in the feeling and giving everything to her. Jack had seemed to find the right angle and speed, hitting Audrey's most sensitive spots and he continued hard, fast, giving Audrey what she needed, driving them both to lose control. Their breathing was quick, heavy and ragged now and their pleasure was only increased by seeing the other experience such pleasure in this moment, heightening the energy between them. Audrey felt her sensation build as Jack moved hard against her, knowing this would send her over and it wasn't much longer until she whispered "I'm close" in his ear. "Me too" Jack replied, nuzzling into her neck, closed eyes, focusing on her body around him, below him, the energy between them peaking.

* * *

Audrey was in heaven, knowing that she had never felt this good in her life and focused only on this moment; Jack inside her and this incredible wave of sensation and pleasure coming over her, building up and getting ready to release. Audrey was losing control, lost in sensation and letting go completely, giving herself to Jack. Audrey wasn't consciously making decisions anymore, simply aware that she was moaning, her head was tipped back and resting slightly against Jack's who was nuzzled into her, kissing her neck and that her hands were touching and holding him. This was the moment. She had given in. She was moaning uncontrollably, letting whatever noises that wanted to escape her mouth out, feeling a flush come over her body as sensation built and built. Jack continued moving against her, hard, exactly where she wanted it, causing incredible sensations with every thrust and before she knew it, she felt her muscles contracting in blissful release and she was writhing in ragged breaths and moans, letting out his name as her grip around him tightened, her head tossed to the side, her back arched, her legs quivered and she felt the most pleasurable, warm, contracting sensations between her legs and release of sexual energy spread throughout her body in one of if not the best orgasm she'd ever had in her life.

Jack was on the edge now too. He kept moving and holding out, trying to prolong this feeling for Audrey and let her ride it out as long as possible but his pleasure only increased as he saw and felt a very beautiful, naked Audrey deliciously peak underneath him and around him, knowing it was his body making hers do these uncontrollable things, feeling a mix of awe, pride, excitement and pure arousal as she came for him. It was incredibly sexy and exciting to witness and feeling her pulse, squeeze and clench around him was all too much. The sensations all felt too good. Jack's breath was ragged and he was groaning, feeling tension in his muscles and the warm pressure increase in his own body, pulsing, teetering on losing control. Seconds later, he also let go in blissful release. Jack's mind was blank, not aware of anything but this euphoric physical pleasure as he gloriously finished inside Audrey with a primal growl and calling out her name. Jack rested against her for a few moments before rolling off and collapsing beside her.

* * *

Both lying on their backs, Jack and Audrey each took a moment to look at each other's rising and falling chests, struggling to catch their breath, bodies glistening post sex, blown away by what had just happened between them. Audrey said "Oh my god" and smiled at him. Jack smiled back widely and said "Yeah". Jack reached over and traced her face, smiling gently at her. "Come here" Jack said, pulling Audrey towards him.

They readjusted so that Jack laid comfortably on his back, head on Audrey's soft pillows and Audrey laid on her side against him, her head resting at the top of his chest, against his shoulder, legs intertwined. Jack wrapped his arms around Audrey, drawing patterns on her skin and gently playing with her hair as Audrey laid a hand on his chest, gently caressing him with her fingertips. Even after the intensely physical experience they had just had, these touches as small as light fingertips against each other's skin made them feel another million beautiful and exciting things. Jack kissed Audrey's forehead and said "That was amazing". "That was more than amazing" Audrey replied. Their lips met for a gentle kiss. "You're so beautiful" Jack said, looking into Audrey's eyes. Audrey smiled at him before she laid her head back down on him, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed closely together and both basking in bliss after the sensual, beautiful experience they had just had.

They enjoyed cuddling their warm, naked bodies together for a while before Audrey reluctantly pulled herself away for a quick bathroom visit. Jack admired Audrey's body as she walked away and then back again, joining him once again in bed and pulling the covers over them as she resumed her position and settled against him again.

They talked gently but didn't say too much, tired and just enjoying being so close and connected, their bodies saying more and making them feel things that words simply couldn't. Audrey loved being held by Jack's strong arms, cuddling into him and Jack loved feeling Audrey securely against him. As the night fell darker and quieter around them, they stayed that way, enjoying the continued skin to skin contact and smiling, cuddling, kissing and caressing each other tenderly, completely vulnerable with each other, utterly accepted, hearts falling in love and finally happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the second part and the end of this story!_

* * *

 _They talked gently but didn't say too much, tired and just enjoying being so close and connected, their bodies saying more and making them feel things that words simply couldn't. Audrey loved being held by Jack's strong arms, cuddling into him and Jack loved feeling Audrey securely against him. As the night fell darker and quieter around them, they stayed that way, enjoying the continued skin to skin contact and smiling, cuddling, kissing and caressing each other tenderly, completely vulnerable with each other, utterly accepted, hearts falling in love and finally happy together._ Jack and Audrey laid together like this for some time but eventually their kisses and touches turned sexual again, as kisses deepened and hands started running the length of each other's bodies, both craving more intensity and intimacy, desperately wanting each other again.

Jack and Audrey continued to touch and explore each other's bodies, quickly feeling their desires return, just as pressing as earlier in the evening. They moved together, shifting positions and alternating control over their foreplay but after kissing and touching passionately for only a few minutes, they could barely last another. Audrey was lying on top of Jack at this stage and overcome by deep desire and need, she eagerly straddled him and sat up. Jack's hands gravitated to Audrey's thighs as he looked up at her in wonder, taking in her body from this view and feeling an immediate increase in arousal at Audrey taking control over this second round. Jack ran his hands along her hips and thighs as he looked up at her, thinking to himself that he was the luckiest man in the world. Jack and Audrey let their eyes wander over each other's bodies from their new viewpoints before they met each other's eyes, smiling playfully. Audrey reached out and pulled Jack up to sitting, pressing their bodies together.

Audrey wrapped her arms around Jack, caressing the back of his neck. "You're so sexy" Audrey said with a sexy smile and a hunger in her eyes. "So are you" Jack replied eagerly, hands caressing Audrey's lower back and meeting her smile and gaze with the same desire and longing. They both laughed gently and leant in to kiss each other again.

They were both excited by this new position, Audrey being in control, the new sensations, the new views of each other's bodies and having their hands free to touch each other. Between kisses and touches and rising excitement and need, Audrey took hold of Jack, lifted her hips, manoeuvred herself and lowered her hips again, taking Jack into her body as she did so. They broke their kiss for mere seconds, Audrey moaning into Jack's mouth as she felt him fill her and Jack groaning in pleasure before they were kissing again.

Audrey started to move her hips, rocking against Jack slowly, holding onto his shoulders and cradling his head in her hands as Jack held her with his strong arms. Within moments Audrey was dipping her head, kissing Jack's neck, whispering "Mmm Jack" in his ear as their bodies moved together. Jack groaned loudly as Audrey found a very sensitive spot on his neck, behind his ear. Audrey continued kissing and using her tongue on this particular spot, Jack loving every second of it. Audrey used her hand to caress the exact same spot on the other side. "God Audrey" Jack moaned, her lips and hands were finding such incredible pleasure points, he loved how she was holding him and the way she was moving her hips was driving him wild.

Their lips met again and then Jack was all over Audrey. Audrey tipped her head back, taking in the sensations and exposing her body to Jack. Jack kissed his way down Audrey's neck and then placed a kiss at the base of Audrey's neck, where it met her chest and they both felt the shudder it ignited in Audrey's body. Jack let his mouth dip lower to her chest and breasts, attending to the area with his lips and tongue; circling, kissing, licking, sucking like he did earlier in the evening. Audrey moaned loudly with pleasure and gripped onto him as Jack continued. Jack was touching her so many places, his hands on her back, his mouth on her front, moving inside her and it all felt incredible. Audrey arched her back deeply, letting Jack pour his attention and affection all over her body. Jack leant back on one hand for support, letting the other continue to rub and caress Audrey's back, feeling her long hair cascade down her back, as his mouth dipped and explored all of her upper body.

Jack and Audrey continued excitedly, close and intimate, every touch filled with love, trust and promise, lips and hands all over each other's bodies as they moved together. Audrey varied her movements, rocking, grinding and sliding up and down as they sighed, moaned and groaned with pleasure. The sensations were incredible and again, they were completely lost in each other, experiencing and sharing this intense physical and emotional connection. As the intensity climbed towards a peak, Jack placed his hands on Audrey's hips to help guide her, change her rhythm to make sure that they let go at similar times. They worked together as their sensations intensified and Audrey drove them both to their peaks. Before long, they were there, both letting go, letting mutual bodily pleasure take over them, just as incredible and mind blowing as earlier.

* * *

Jack and Audrey held still for a few moments after experiencing such incredible, beautiful, almost simultaneous climax. "Wow" Jack said, then fell backwards back onto the bed. Audrey followed with more control, smiling as she said "Definitely wow", leaning down slowly as they both tried to catch their breath. Audrey hovered over Jack for a few seconds, looking into his eyes. Audrey leant further and they softly kissed each other's lips a couple of times, smiling at each other between kisses. Audrey then kissed Jack's neck lovingly before rolling to her right side and resting against him. Jack rolled to his left side and held Audrey against him. Jack and Audrey cuddled on their sides, holding each other, smiling, caressing and touching sweetly and softly, kissing each other, feeling completely satisfied and cared for. Jack and Audrey remained this way for some time, tangled in each other, soaking up each other's love, recovering and starting to drift off to sleep given the late hour and physical exertion. They each started to close their eyes sleepily as they embraced and relaxed together.

Audrey knew that she needed to get up before she truly surrendered to sleep. "I need to get up" she said.

"No" Jack said, tightening his arms around Audrey and kissing her face softly.

"Jack" Audrey said, laughing softly as she tried to wriggle away from him.

"Don't leave me for long" Jack said before kissing her lips and releasing her.

Audrey made her way to the bathroom to freshen up and complete some express resemblance of her usual nightly routine before she quickly made her way back to bed, fixing the bedding, lifting up the sheet and duvet to properly cover them after making quite a mess of them. As Audrey climbed back into bed, Jack climbed out. "Hey" Audrey said playfully and Jack laughed in response. "Not a bad view" Audrey said as Jack walked away from her. Jack turned around to meet her eyes, both of them laughing sexily and happily. Jack went to the bathroom, like Audrey, as quickly as possible. As Jack walked back to bed, he noticed that Audrey had turned off her lamp and did the same before sliding back into bed and joining Audrey again. Jack and Audrey resumed their embrace as Audrey nestled into Jack and Jack wrapped his arms protectively and lovingly around Audrey. They settled the blankets around them, soft and cosy and ready for sleep.

Audrey kissed Jack and said "I'm glad you're here". Jack stroked Audrey's face and said "Me too". Jack caressed Audrey's back as she she nestled into him. They didn't say anything more for a few minutes. enjoying the feeling of falling asleep together, in each other's arms for the first time. After a few minutes though, Audrey gently whispered that she was about to fall asleep. "Same" Jack said. Audrey leant in to kiss Jack's lips sweetly followed by soft kisses to his neck and his shoulder before she said "Night". Audrey loosened herself from Jack and shifted a little to her side of the bed, so that she wasn't lying on Jack's body, curled up beside him in a comfortable sleeping position but still close and gently, loosely limbs touching and connecting between them. Jack also rolled to his side, easily reaching out to keep caressing Audrey, running his fingers along her face, neck, shoulder, what he could reach of her back, repeating up and down her arm, endeavouring to continue until she fell asleep. Everything felt so perfect between them in this moment and neither could remember ever being so happy. It was new and exciting but there was something almost familiar, something so right about it that had them both thinking they were always meant to end up here, together.

Audrey sighed under Jack's touch and Jack continued, smiling to himself. Audrey couldn't believe how amazing this felt. Jack's incredibly gentle, loving touch on her bare skin felt like heaven and it was so relaxing, sending her straight to sleep. This was the most beautiful way she had ever fallen asleep with a man and she couldn't help but feel a deep happiness in her heart for Jack and the beautiful night they had shared together. Audrey let herself fall asleep enjoying Jack's touch and thinking how lucky she was to be with him.

Jack smiled at how much Audrey seemed to be enjoying this, happy to continue for as long as she wanted. It was only a couple of minutes however before he felt Audrey's body relax and she started taking slow, deep breaths and Jack was confident that she was asleep. Jack let go of Audrey and curled up close beside her, arms and legs meeting between them, ensuring they would stay close all night. Jack felt incredibly, genuinely happy as he lay there, wrapped up in the most incredible, beautiful woman he had ever met, feeling her warm body against his. Audrey had sparked this happiness some time ago but it had hit new heights tonight and Jack couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with her. Minutes later, Jack also drifted into a peaceful sleep beside Audrey.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes on Sunday morning to the most beautiful sight. As he opened his eyes, he was filled with all of the same feelings he had fallen asleep with when the first thing he saw was an incredibly beautiful Audrey lying peacefully next to him on her stomach, curled up and facing him, soft morning rays starting to fill the room with a gentle glow. Jack looked at Audrey for a few moments, smiled and rolled onto his back. Jack stretched a little and closed his eyes, reliving the previous night, not falling back to sleep though.

Only a few minutes later, Audrey started to stir and wake up too. Jack turned his head to look at her as Audrey opened her eyes. Audrey smiled at Jack and sleepily said "Hey".

Jack reached out to stroke Audrey's face gently, Audrey closing her eyes again and said "Morning beautiful".

Audrey rolled onto her back too, smiling. "What's the time?" She asked.

Jack looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table "Seven".

Audrey groaned and said "Too early for a Sunday".

"Go back to sleep" Jack said, caressing her face again.

"Yeah" Audrey said as she took Jack's hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing his hand before rolling onto her side, facing away from Jack. Jack shifted closer, wrapping his arms around Audrey, easily enclosing her small frame and kissing her shoulder. "Mmm" Audrey sighed, happily, intertwining their hands and snuggling against him, enjoying and savouring the feeling.

"Will you fall back to sleep too?" Audrey asked.

"Maybe, doesn't matter, this is nice" Jack replied, kissing the back of Audrey's neck and closing his eyes. Enjoying each other's embrace, Audrey fell back asleep and Jack dozed, only in a half sleep but content with cuddling up to Audrey all morning whether he fall back to sleep or not.

* * *

An hour or so later, Audrey woke again, wrapped up in Jack's arms, feeling safe, comfortable and loved. "You awake?" Jack whispered. "Mmm" Audrey replied, Jack leaning down to place soft, gentle kisses all over her neck, back and shoulder. Audrey turned over in Jack's arms. They looked into each other's still sleepy eyes and kissed each other's lips softly then gently rubbed their noses against each other's. "Last night was incredible" Audrey said. Jack smiled and replied "It was and so is this". Audrey laughed softly and leant in to kiss him again. "Yeah, I could get used to waking up to you" she said. "Me too" Jack said grinning one of his beautiful genuine smiles.

"Did you sleep well?" Jack asked.

"Mmm yes" Audrey replied, snuggling into him. "You?"

"Yes, perfectly" Jack replied. Jack kissed Audrey's forehead and said "Sleeping next to you was amazing and in addition, I think this is the most comfortable bed in the word". Jack wasn't kidding, he had now idea how this bed was so soft, warm and comfortable.

"Really?" Audrey asked, laughing.

"Yes" Jack replied.

"Well it's better with you in it" Audrey said.

Jack smiled and kissed her again.

They continued their morning embrace, talking gently and waking up for the day, enjoying the warmth of the bed and each other's loving touch.

* * *

"Should we get up?" Audrey asked, finally, as much as she was enjoying snoozing and cuddling in Jack's arms in the warm bed, she was also awake now.

"Maybe" Jack groaned.

Audrey rolled onto Jack and kissed his neck and chest before pulling back and sliding herself out of bed. Audrey pulled on a short robe to cover herself and made her way to the bathroom to freshen up."I'm going to make some coffee" Audrey said as she walked back into and then out of the bedroom.

Jack followed Audrey out of bed and also freshened up. He only had his boxers to put on so he did so and then walked out to find Audrey.

Audrey was already making coffee when Jack joined her, a beautiful aroma filling the air. Audrey turned to Jack and said "You look good in those", laughing and leaning in to kiss him as he joined her.

"This seems unfair" Jack said, wrapping his arms around Audrey.

"I don't think so" Audrey said playfully.

"Oh really?" Jack said laughing.

"I think your shirt is around here somewhere if you want it" Audrey said, both thinking about the urgency in which it had made it's way off Jack's body the night before.

"It's okay" Jack said.

"Good" Audrey replied, caressing his chest. "You might need to bring some clothes over here though Jack" she continued.

"Is that an invitation to stay over more?" Jack asked.

"A very open invitation" Audrey replied, caressing Jack's face. They kissed again and disengaged, Audrey turning back to the kitchen to finish making their coffee and start making breakfast.

"I was going to make eggs for breakfast. Does that sound good to you?" Audrey asked.

"That sounds perfect" Jack replied.

Jack helped Audrey make breakfast. Jack could barely keep his eyes off her though, she looked so happy and looked naturally beautiful in the morning. Her hair was tied loosely, wavy and very sexy, the robe she was wearing left a lot of her body exposed for him to admire and she had this contagious happiness in her eyes. A short time later, Jack and Audrey were sitting down at her table with a beautiful breakfast; eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, toast and coffee. It looked cold outside but it was warm and cosy inside and the winter sun was streaming in. Audrey had turned on the morning news which was playing in the background. Jack and Audrey basked in the simple happiness of the morning, enjoying their breakfast, talking happily and enjoying the happy, easy moment.

After they had finished eating and had sat together for a while, talking and listening to the news, Jack stood and loaded their dishes into the dishwasher, cleaning up for them.

Audrey stood and wrapped her arms around Jack's neck. "Thanks" she said.

"So what do you want to do today?" Audrey asked.

"Take you back to bed" Jack said, leaning in for a kiss.

Audrey blushed then laughed softly, "Hmm ok" she replied, kissing Jack again. Jack and Audrey continued kissing and it wasn't long before they were leading each other back to the bedroom.

* * *

Jack and Audrey reached the bedroom and made quick work of getting naked and back into bed. As they reached the bedroom, Audrey pushed Jack's boxers off him, immediately reaching between them to stroke him and Jack pulled at the tie of Audrey's robe, Audrey shrugging it off her shoulders so that it fell to the floor. Audrey backed her hips up to the bed and laid back then held out her hand to take Jack's, pulling him on top of her. Jack braced above her and stroked her face gently. "You're amazing" he whispered. Audrey couldn't help but smile which Jack happily returned. "I think you're amazing" she replied. They kissed and smiled and laughed softly together, both incredibly happy and hardly believing how lucky they were.

Jack and Audrey kissed and caressed for a few moments before Jack started making his way down Audrey's body, touching every inch of her, stopping to explore everything along his way. Once Jack had made his way down her body and was placing gentle kisses along her pubic bone, Audrey's arousal heightening by the second, he looked up at her sexily and said "There's something you didn't let me finish last night". Audrey felt herself shiver at his words, arousal increasing, anticipating what he wanted to do to her this morning. Audrey reached down to run her fingers through Jack's hair, unable to formulate a response. "Can I finish this morning?" Jack asked. "Mhm" Audrey whimpered, biting her lip. Seconds later, there he was…

* * *

Jack and Audrey spent the rest of the morning in bed, continuing to explore each other's bodies and take each other to incredible and explosive heights. Once they were both satisfied and had spent plenty of time cuddling in each other's arms, they made their way onto the shower. They still couldn't keep their hands off each other, kissing and touching under the warm water but managed to shower themselves in the process.

Jack and Audrey spent the rest of the day together. They first drove to Jack's apartment to get him into some new clothes. Jack also packed a few of his belongings to bring to Audrey's house. They made their way back to Audrey's house slowly, stopping at a cafe for coffee followed by a walk through the neighbourhood, soaking up the winter sunshine. They then enjoyed a quiet afternoon at Audrey's house, relaxing in each other's company and making dinner together. They finished their evening with more incredible sex, long ignored desires ignited by each other this weekend and increasingly desperate for more. They finished the night wrapped in each other's arms in bed, falling asleep together, basking in how perfect this beautiful, dreamlike weekend had been and enjoying this next stage of their relationship. Both Jack and Audrey fell asleep again, beside each other, loving each other and perfectly content, excited and happy with where their lives seemed to be falling at this very moment.


End file.
